Resident Evil: Stranded
by NiketheNeko
Summary: Charlotte Foxx, a forensic scientist and medic for S.T.A.R.S., starts her official first day as Alpha's medic and forensic consultant was thrown in an disturbing mission. Finding the situation odd of sorts, she began her own research. After the discovery of her friends of Bravo's team crash, she hurries to the scene, but is surprised of the outcome of this situation. Survive or Die
1. Chapter 1: STARS

**I do not own Resident evil, people, or plots. I only thing I own is Charlie. This is based off the novel(RE: The Umbrella Conspiracy) and some/most lines are from the book. Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Charlie was sitting at her kitchen table drinking her coffee, staring off in space once again. She hadn't gotten much sleep, partly from the nightmares she's been having and partly because she was nervous.

She was going to her first day of work as an official S.T.A.R.S., special tactic and rescue squad, member. She was going to be the youngest in the alpha team, second youngest in the whole thing. She's been training for a while and was happy to be accepted.

She took another sip of coffee and looked around, the house nearly empty.

She had just moved to Raccoon City last month, but she hasn't gotten around to finishing unpacking. She had boxes everywhere and only a few pieces of furniture; couch, bed, a chair and some tables. She didn't have many things in the first place so she kept unpacking in the back of her mind until she needed something.

 _I need a cat or something so I can feel like a real loner._

She chuckled at her small thought and stood to her feet. She walked over to the hallway, and stopped in front of a calendar and list next to it.

There were scribbled dates on the calender all in Japanese, wanting the privacy: Thursdays grocery shopping, Sundays T.V. Programs, and Tuesdays library/study days. Next to that was a list, all written in Chinese. She skimmed over it and repeated everything in her mind.

 _Get books back to library, pick up new virology books, get handgun inspected, call Aniya and mom, check on Elizabeth and family._

The rest was in code after that. If she really wanted to she could have figured out the code easily, but she didn't feel the patients, or concentration for the matter, to decipher it. She felt to drained and lazy at the moment.

She walked quietly over to get her files, holster, books, and cell phone that laid on the coffee table. She woke at 5 am and was ready by 6 and was drinking her third cup of coffee until 8. She left all her things on the coffee table so she could get them and leave. Of course she didn't put them there til she woke up and she always kept those things close.

She clipped her house keys to the back of her black pants. She straightened her gray jacket that was over her black tank top. She gathered the files, and such. She walked over to the door, slipped her shoes on, and went to her Jeep, driving off to the library.

Charlie walked into the RPD knowing she was going to be late.

She was at the library reading the files. She had finished taking notes and reading early so she began reading over some books that she checked out and had soon fell asleep. Lucky for her, Linda Parks, one of the librarians and someone she grew to like, woke her up worried about her. When she looked at the time, she sped here.

She looked at her watch and turned the corner, while, also trying to remember her way to the S.T.A.R.S. office. She walked right into somebody and fell backwards, yelping slightly and dropping her books and files on the ground.

" Jesus." She sighed and hurriedly began to pick up the mess. " I'm sorry about that."

" It's fine, but are you ok?" A male's voice spoke as she saw large hands beginning to help her. " Wait, you're Charlotte Foxx, right? The rookie?"

She looked up to see a man with short, spiked, dark brown hair looking at her with brown eyes. She noticed he was wearing a green vest over a white t-shirt that had a badge on the sleeve that was a RPD S.T.A.R.S. patch.

" Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke quietly and nodded, picking the last of the papers. " And yes, I am Charlotte Foxx, but please call me Charlie."

" Charlie, huh?" Chris grinned, helping her to her feet and handing over the papers. " Interesting." He nodded to himself, as if to clarify something in his mind then held out his hand. " I'm Chris Redfield. Nice to meet you."

She stared at it and then hesitantly took it and shook. " Pleasure to meet you."

" Charlie? You're going to Alpha's briefing?"

The voice made both of them turn to see Forest Speyer, who was about a little bit taller than Chris, standing behind Chris grinning. He looked like a teenager, a rebel at that, with his long hair and tattoos. He had a boyish face and was very tan, she felt ghostly compared to him.

" Hey Forest, and yeah." She nodded. " I am part of Alpha team so I kinda have to."

He grinned, nodding in an understanding matter.

" You two know each other?" Chris questioned to Forest.

" She already met everyone in Bravo team." Forest explain, placing a hand on her shoulder. " She was originally suppose to be on Bravo, but Rebecca came and Wesker moved her to Alpha. Traitor."

" Sorry that I have no say in where I'm place." She shrugged. " I just follow orders."

" I'm just messing with you, kid." He placed a hand over her ear and loudly whispered in her ear. " And watch out for Chris."

" Hey!" Chris glared making her chuckle slightly. He changed the subject. " What's with the equipment?"

" Oh, Wesker gave Marini the go-ahead to start the search." Forest began to explain.

She began to zone out again looking down at her papers and began to reread them.

 _He's going in first with the rest of Bravo? I have a huge feeling somethings going to happen._

She flipped through the pages quickly and then realized they had stopped talking. She looked at Chris and Forest and saw both of them staring right at her.

" Um," she questioned nervously, " sorry, did you say something?"

" We we're just saying what a good girl you are for working so hard." Forest grinned ruffling her hair. " I'll see you guys later. I need to start the 'copter."

" See you Forest." Chris waved.

" Be careful." She spoke waving a little.

" Yeah, yeah." He began whistling and soon went out of sight.

" We should get to the office before we're late for the briefing." Chris looked over her and gave a soft smile. " Though, I think you'd be fine without it. I'll show you to the room."

She nodded and followed after him. " So they're sending Bravo team in?" She looked at him curiously.

" It seems like it." He shook his head and grinned at her. " Lucky him, he doesn't have to listen to a boring meeting."

" Truth be told, it might not always be good to go in first." She frowned to herself. " Especially when something is eating people."

" You maybe right." He nodded and tried to change the subject. " So did you just graduate college?"

" Actually, it's almost been three years." She smiled at his shocked face. " I worked over in NYPD as an investigator with my partner for two years."

" How old are you?" Chris looked her up and down still walking.

" Nineteen." She gave a soft smile, she was use to the looks and peoples reactions. It was nothing new.

" Man you must be very smart."

She shrugged. " I guess, nothing special. People wouldn't expect it since I speak in a lower vocabulary. Especially compared to my sister."

" Older?"

" Younger." They both chuckled at this.

They both stopped by the open door of, what she assumed to be, the S.T.A.R.S. office when she heard a rough male voice. She recognized it right away.

 _Chief Irons._

She had met him once before, she had also met Albert Wesker, Joseph Frost, and the Bravo team, and she didn't like him. She saw him as a greasy pig that was a control freak and if you didn't kiss his ass he'd throw a tantrum. She also read about him and his scam in '94. She didn't trust him nor like him, but from what she read, he had a chance of being mayor one day.

 _And I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you after you yelled at him._

" Charlie, something wrong?" Chris was looking down at her scrunched up face.

" Sorry, I'm not a big fan of Chief Irons." She relaxed her face. " And I don't think he's a fan of me either."

" Don't worry." Chris winked at her. " Same here."

She giggled and the both of them walked into the office.

There were two men, one she knew as Joseph, searching through papers at her and Rebecca Chamber's desk, them sharing a desk due to the small room, while talking quietly to each other. There was another man sitting in front of a main computer, a few feet away, drinking coffee. Across the room from them was Albert Wesker and chief Irons talking. Wesker was leaning back in his desk a smile on his face, though she knew he was about to die at any moment, as Irons kept talking. Wesker looked over at them and smiled wider.

" Chris, Charlotte!" Wesker sat forwards, interrupting Irons. " Good to see you guys are here. We can get started now."

" It's Charlie, sir." She faked a smile, as she hid her annoyance.

She knew Wesker purposely called her Charlotte to annoy her. She corrected him several times since they met, but he always got a big grin when he purposely called her Charlotte.

Irons glared over and frowned at them. She kept a small smile on her face as Chris kept an unreadable expression on his.

Chris walked over, to what she assumed, was his desk and placed his can of soda on the desk. She walked over to her desk and placed her papers and books on the desk. She sat down and began to read from where she left off.

" You're sending Bravo in?"

She looked up at Chris and knew what was going to happen. She was also curious in why they were sending Bravo in though, especially since it would get dark soon. She also thought it made sense cause most of the deaths occurred at night so they might get something. She looked back down and read again. She saw Irons' face getting red already.

" I gave the order, Redfield. I know you think that there's some kind of cloak-and dagger going on here, but _I_ don't see any reason to deviate from policy."

Chris smiled. " Of course, sir. No need to explain yourself on _my_ behalf."

" Chief Irons, if you keep this up your blood pressure will rise, which will be quiet sad if you have a heart attack." She spoke flipping the page. She looked up to see Chief Irons' glaring and Chris grinning, she smiled softly. " Just watching out for your health, sir. It's a terrible day when a hard working man, like yourself, has a heart attack from stress."

He snapped his head in the other direction and and spoke quickly to Wesker, Wesker nodding and he stormed off.

" Someone is in a bad mood." She muttered and continued to read.

"Think the chief took a shit today? Maybe we all oughtta chip in for Christmas, get him some laxatives." The big built man spoke almost right after Irons left.

Joseph and the bigger build man burst out into laughter, Chris just sat there silently.

" Hey, Charlie!" She felt a slap on her back as she yelped and dropped her book to the ground in surprise. She threw a glare at Joseph.

" Hi."She mutter and picked up her book.

" You seem annoyed." Joseph pinched her cheek as the other man chuckled. " Something wrong?"

" Why, yes there is." She gave a fake smile. " Irons gave me a head ache and an annoying grown man is pinching my cheek like a little child!" She slapped his hand away.

" By the way, who's the guy on your desk." He pointed to a picture of a man on her desk. " Your boyfriend?"

" He was." She muttered, flipping the picture down. " Why are you so nosy?

He smiled at her and patted her head. " Cause I'm curious." He, then, continued his search through the files, sitting on her desk. She looked up to see Chris sitting in his chair staring off. She knew he was worried about Bravo, most likely way worse than she was.

 _From what I hear, the Bravo team is way less experienced. They'll probably get killed-_

A giant hand, that was placed on her right shoulder, had brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to see the bigger build man smiling down at her. He had a short reddish beard and was very muscular, guessing he lifted weights frequently.

" I don't think we were properly introduced." His deep voice cheerful and bright. " I'm Barry Burton. Glad to have you on board."

" Thanks, and its nice to meet you." She smiled. " I'm Charlie."

" Same to you." He smiled. " There's two others that you probably haven't met. Brad Vickers, a.k.a Chicken-Heart," He whispered the last part as the man named Brad waved over nervously, " and Jill Valentine, but she doesn't seem to be here."

" Thank you." She nodded.

Barry gave a smile and turned his attention to Joseph. " Any luck?"

" Are you kidding?" Joseph smirk on his young face. " It's like somebody hid the damn thing on purpose."

Barry sighed. " Maybe Jill found it last night. She was still here last night when I left..." She picked up some files.

" What are you guys looking for?" Brad asked.

She flipped a page and looked over to see him at a computer console with a headset on, monitoring the Bravo team's progress since they left. She pulled off her jacket, since it was getting to hot for it, looked down at her book and continued reading, while keeping an ear on the conversation.

" Ah, Barry claims that there are blueprints in this pile for the old Spencer estate." He answered, she shivered as she heard this.

She had heard some stories about the Spencer Estate from the neighborhood kids saying that ghost and ghouls are haunting the place now. That they were the cause of all the deaths.

Of course she didn't believe in any of that super-natural stuff, but-

 _What if something in that place is causing the deaths. A virus causing people to go insane and eat people-_

She quietly chuckled at the thought and closed her book.

 _I've been reading way to many fictional novels and virus studies books._

" No it's true. Now his tortured ghost roams the estate each night, pale and emaciate, and I've heard tell that sometimes you can hear him, calling out, 'Brad Vickers... Bring me Brad Vickers."

Brad slightly flushed. " Yeah, ha ha. You're a real comedian, Frost."

" And other times he speaks, " Charlie... bring me Charlie.'" Joseph grabbed her shoulders, trying to scare her.

" I've been in there before." She smiled at him, a shock expression on his face. " I heard him. He always moaning in pain, " Joseph... oh his jokes... kill me now.'"

Barry and Brad laughed as Joseph gave a hurt expression.

" Oh, that hurt Charlie." Joseph covered his heart and acted dramatic. " Your words cut deep."

" Is that why Spencer shut it down?" Brad asked Barry, his face still red.

" I doubt it." Barry shrugged.

" Wasn't it suppose to be a guest house, or something like that, but Spencer moved his headquarters to Europe?" She asked looking over to Barry.

" Yeah." Barry nodded. " A couple million dollars down the crapper there."

" Like Umbrella would suffer." Joseph gave a scornful laugh. " Anyways, the Umbrella people told Irons that they'd sent someone out to check the place over, and that it was secure, no break-ins."

" So why look for blueprints?" Brad asked looking over to each others.

" Because it's the only place in the woods that hasn't been checked over by the police, and it's practically in the middle of the crime scenes. And because you can't always trust what people say." Chris' voice startled her and made her jump slightly.

Chris' face was intense and almost obsessive looking, nothing like when she first met him. It frightened her, but she kept her poker face on.

Brad frowned at the statement. " But if Umbrella sent somebody out..."

A cool voice from the front of the room interrupted Chris' response and brought everyone's attention to Wesker.

" All right, people. Since it seems Ms. Valentine isn't planning on joining us, why don't we get this started."

Everyone walked back to their desks, Barry looking worriedly at Chris as he sat down. She was also worried about him.

Her eyes drifted to the picture of her and her fiance, Luke. Both were smiling and sitting on a swing, her sitting on his lap. She picked up the picture frame and traced his face, her stomach turning.

 _You were the same way. You ended up dead because of it though. Just because you couldn't stand to see another person die without a reason and so much suspicion._

" The RPD has already established a perimeter search, spanning sectors one, four, seven, and nine. It's the central zones we're concerned with, and Bravo will set here..."

She looked up when she felt another presence at the door way. She saw a woman with short brunette hair, wearing a blue S.T.A.R.S. shirt and jeans, at the door way. She quickly walked to her desk, trying to be unnoticed from the Captain, who was pointing to a map on the wall where the bodies were found.

She looked through her notes and reread her comments on the murders and all the files she had. She zoned out again and tried to remember every single part of the case. After a few minutes she felt a few pairs of eyes staring at her.

Her eyes looked up to see Wesker looking at her impatiently, tapping his foot. Chris and Joseph looked back nervously as he walk over to her desk. He stopped and looked at her papers.

" Ms. Foxx, are we boring you with this briefing?" Wesker gave a fake smile.

"Sorry." She shook her head. " I was just trying to think over the case again."

" Well, would you like to grace us with your theory?"

" Uh, sure." She nodded, calming herself. She looked down at her notes, glancing over them, then looked up at him. " There was saliva and other tissues that wasn't able to be identified. My theory is a cult that practices cannibalism. They may have guard dogs as Jill had presented earlier."

" Cannibalism cult?" Wesker frowned. " Doesn't seem likely."

" It could. The biting points on some of the victims seem like a pattern in a cannibalism attack. There was a struggle in the process, explaining the barely noticeable cuts on the arms, and then the tearing of the throat. There's two carotid artery in the neck which is where most cannibal serial killers would aim, due to the fact they enjoy to drink the blood of their victims."

She frowned, knowing there is a part missing. " Only problem I have with this theory is there is to much blood splatter and there was no evidence of anything sexual happened to the persons which happens in most cases. Plus they usually take their victim away or at least hide them."

" Ms. Foxx, I highly doubt your theory is valid." Wesker shook his head. " Cannibalism? It's outrageous."

" I think it's quiet valid." She spoke, holding up a thick folder of papers. " These are all cases in which cannibalism was involved, which is quiet similar to our case."

Wesker took the papers and flipped through them.

" Friedrich Heinrich Karl, also know as "Fritz" Haarmann. He was believed to be responsible for 27 crimes, but found guilty for 24 crimes and executed in 1925. He was a German serial killer who raped victims after biting their necks and killing them."

" Tsutomu Miyazaki, was called the Otaki Murderer, The Little Girl Murderer, and Dracula, was a Japanese serial killer mutilated and killed four girls, he drank the blood and ate a part of the victim's hands. This was between 1988 and 1989."

" Richard Chase, Known as 'Vampire of Sacramento', he killed six people within one month. He ate their remains and drank their blood, his first murder in 1977."

She looked up frowning. " Those are only the few. People are crazy and would join something like this, especially if they have to same belief. It's like the Christian or Muslim religion for most people ... I had a case last year where there was a small group of cannibals taht were killing people in New York. The case is very similar is several provisions of a cannibal case."

" It seems like it." He nodded. " Good job. Disprove?"

She nodded. " There is somethings insurmountable-" she paused and corrected herself, " flaws to the theory. There is probably only, at most, ten cult members, but in a location like that it would be hard to hide that many people there unless there's a hide out where we couldn't see them."

" Another good point." Wesker nodded thinking silently to himself.

" Vickers here, over."

Charlie looked back at Brad who was talking quietly to the headset. Her stomach turned slightly as his face grew grave.

"...What?" Brad's voice raised and he stood up, pressing one hand to the earpiece of his head set. " Bravo team, report. Repeat, Bravo team, report!"

Wesker stood up and walked to the back of the room. " Vickers put it on 'com!"

Brad did as told and the room filled with the crackling sound of static. After Charlie strained to hear a voice for a few moments, she heard Enrico Marini's voice.

" ….You copy? Malfunction, we're going to have to..." Static drowned out the rest of his words.

 **Thank you for making it to the end! This fanfiction has been collecting dust in my computer for 4 years and I've been meaning to post it but to my embarrassment, I've grown shy. Haha Well, I have several chapters actually done for this story so if you like it, please review it and fav it if you want! If I get enough reviews and nice comments then I'll post more. I'll continue editing and writing if I get enough support and I grown from my shyness! Hehe. Well thanks and see you next chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned Mansion

**I do not own Resident evil, people, or plots. I only thing I own is Charlie. This is based off the novel(RE: The Umbrella Conspiracy) and some/most lines are from the book. Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

Charlie stood up and began to gather her things, knowing that they're going to have to leave to search for Bravo. She gulped as she tired her long black hair up in a high pony-tail and put on her lucky cap on which held a star pin, her mother gave her, on the front, just above the bill.

" Joseph, take over the board and keep trying to raise them. Vickers, warm up the 'copter and get clearance, I want us ready to fly in five." Wesker commanded and unlocked the safe and turned to the rest of the team.. " Barry, Chris I want you to get the weapons in the 'copter, loaded and secured. Jill and Charlie, get the vests and packs and meet us on the roof." He clipped a key off his ring and tosses it to Jill.

" I'm going to put a call in to Irons, make sure he gets us back up and EMTs down at the barricade. " Wesker blew out a sharp breath. " We leave in five. Let's move!"

Charlie looked to Jill who nodded. They both ran out of the room and to the locker room.

Charlie ran to the door with a duffel bag in her arms. She waited for Jill to unlock the door and headed in. She began packing everyone's equipment as quickly as possible.

They were done packing within a minutes. She had noticed that everyone's lockers gave off their personality. Chris was with his air-force buddies in a few pictures that hung in his locker with crumbled t-shirts, papers, and broken yo-yo. Brad, had a lot of self-help books, which she would have thought was funny considering the circumstance, and Joseph had the Three-Stooges calendar. She didn't see Wesker's or Barry's or Jill's locker since Jill covered that.

She looked over her locker to see there were a lot of mystery books, that she got bored because she figured them out quickly, virology and biochemistry books, a picture of Luke and her family and extra clothes. She thought to maybe redecorate, she didn't want the others to think she was a nerd with all the books.

She jumped when she heard a cough from behind her. She dropped everything, pulled out her QSZ-92 from her holster, and scanned the room.

 _The door was locked and nobody came in from the other door since we were here. Jill would have surely noticed if they did. Someone was hiding in here._

" Jill, we need to get moving." She spoke grabbing the duffel bag she dropped. " The team is waiting."

" Right." She nodded and both headed towards the door as she re-holstered .

" Ms. Valentine, Ms. Foxx, isn't it?"

She saw a man depart from the shadows. He was tall and his voice was filled with amusement. He was about in his forties and was thin, had dark hair, and wore a trench coat.

" That's right." Jill pushed Charlie back behind her a little, and was in a ready position. Neither recognized the man.

A smile flashed on his face. " I have something for the two of you." He softly spoke, which caused chills to go down her spine.

" Hold it asshole- I don't know who the hell you think you are or what you think I want, but you're in a police station..." Her voice trailed off as the man shook his head slowly, keeping his grin and his eyes twinkled.

" You mistake my intentions, Miss Valentine. Excuse my manners, please. My name is Trent, and I'm... a friend of S.T.A.R.S." Jill eased her stance.

" What is it that you have?" Charlie finally spoke up, clearly irritated. " And how do you know our names?"

" Straight to the point I see." He nodded, grinning wider.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like two, cell phone like, devices. " Everything will be explained over time."

" What is it?"

" These devices hold a few documents that you two will find to be interesting, especially you Ms. Foxx." He held out the devices.

" Who do you work for?" Jill broke in after both took the micro-computer devices.

" So many questions, so little time." He chuckled softly. " Read the files. And if I was you, I wouldn't mention this conversation to anyone; it could have rather serious consequences."

He walked to the back room's door and paused briefly.

" One more thing, and this is critical, make no mistake: not everyone can be trusted, and not everyone is who they appear to be- even the people you think you know. If you want to stay alive, you'll do well to remember it."

With that Trent left, leaving the two girls to look at each other, equally confused. They looked down at the expensive device and then looked at each other again.

" So can we trust each other?" Charlie smiled a little and walked towards the door. " Come on. The rest of the team is probably waiting."

" Sorry about being late." Charlie panted as she emerged from the door, she stopped holding the bag. Warm humid air from the 'copter's blades pushing her hair in her face, but revealed a small cut on her forehead. She looked at her shoulder and saw her shoulder was starting to bruise.

"Problems?" Wesker asked, no anger in his voice, but there was an sharp edge to it saying he wasn't happy. " There's blood on your forehead, Charlie." Wesker took her chin in his hand and tilted her head so his black sunglasses could examine the cut.

Jill panted beside her. " Charlie fell down, hitting her head on the stairs. She was stunned for a moment, but sprinted here."

" Are you going to be okay?" Wesker asked, little concerned showed.

" I'll be fine Captain." She stood straight, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and pulled her head away. " This is nothing, sir. No concussion and just a little bruised. Nothing serious."

" Captain, you seriously not going to let a girl who may have a head injury and probably have a concussion, go on a mission like this, are you?" Chris butted in, looking deeply worried. " She's still young and-"

" And perfectly capable of handling herself." She finishing his sentence, irritation in her voice and eyes. " I maybe less experienced in a search and rescue missions, unlike you, but I'm no novice. I can manage myself."

With that she pushed past Chris, not looking at him, and threw the duffel bag into the 'copter. She pulled herself in and began looking through the bag and sorted the equipment.

 _I can't believe Chris tried to sit me out on this mission. I'm perfectly capable of doing this. This isn't the first time I've done something like this,but... but why do I feel so bad about yelling at him._

She sighed.

She saw, from the corner of her eyes, that someone crouched next to her. She turned her head to see Chris helping her sort through the gear. She stared at him for a moment. She nodded and continued her business. She eyes soon began to drift after the helicopter had left the ground and sped over the wide urban streets and quiet houses.

 _Elizabeth... I hope you're safe at home with Heather._

An evening haze began to creep through the air, over the safety of the city.

 _Please, I hope the crash wasn't that bad. Please let Forest be working on the helicopter and Rebecca cleaning a few scraps and bruises._

Her thoughts wondered to a memory she tried to forget. Back when she was on a trip with her training comrades, there was a malfunction in the engine in the helicopter. She remembered the spiraling plane and her being thrown out of the 'copter. She had fallen out and landed in a bunch of trees. She remember hitting every branch before landing in a bush. She blacked out and when she came to, she found herself alone, in pain, cut up, and a broken leg. She was stumbling around for three days until she found some of the others camping out. Ten of the fourteen men and woman were killed. The few remained was Luke, with a slight sprain in his wrist, a woman medic who had a broken arm and man with a missing leg. She had pulled herself to the crash sight and was shocked.

She shook her head wildly, remembering the cooking chemical meat from the helicopter. Flames still burning the metal and the smokey air had filled her lungs. The sickening bone that cut her leg and the blood that ran down her leg to the burnt ground.

 _They had survived the crash._

She nodded and clenched her hands nervously. She was afraid of what they would find and what they wouldn't find. And what about Trent. The files and information and-

 _What if he's right?What if what he says is true and what Chris-_

"Damn, I need to stop freaking myself out." She breathed out leaned back, trying not to shake.

" You okay, rookie?"

She looked over at Chris and smiled softly. " Yeah, everything is fine. Just cold." She teased about the last part.

" Maybe you should have brought your jacket, smart ass." He gave a thoughtful smile back, trying to lighten the mood. " Hey did something happen in the locker room? Jill seems...paranoid and you seemed a little nervous too."

 _Jill must have warned him also. I can see why since Chris and Trent's words are similar to some comparison._

" No, unless the hit to the head was more serious than I thought." She lied keeping her voice humorous. " But whatever she says, she must have some reason for it."

" All right kids, look lively! We're coming up on sector twenty-two, they could be anywhere." Wesker spoke and stopped Chris from asking any further on the topic, which she was heavily grateful for.

Chris, Jill, and herself moved to the window closest to her as Barry and Joseph looked out the other side. The small window gave view of twilight creeping to the sky. The helicopter kept near the endless trees below. That was when she saw it.

" Chris, look." Her muscles tighten as Jill confirmed the dreading thought.

A pile of smoke entered through the sky as they saw the downed 'copter.

" Oh, no." She whispered, trying to stop tears.

" Captain, two o'clock sharp!" Chris shouted to Wesker and the copter turned towards the smoke.

"Let's not assume the worst. There's a possibility that a fire broke out after they landed or they started the fire on purpose, as a signal." Wesker entered the cabin, adjusting his shade.

 _Yeah right!_

She ignored the rest of what he was saying as she kept her focus on the smoke. She thought for a split second, just for that moment, she saw skull with cross bones form in the oily smoke. Though it was probably a trick of the eye, it gave a eerie atmosphere that made her shiver.

" Charlie, come on." Joseph grabbed her arm and drug her away.

She didn't turn her attention away from the window until Barry handed her a Beretta 9mm handgun, one of the many on the metal racks. Each gun, she knew, held fifteen rounds and was a semi-jacketed hollow points. She preferred and kept her QSZ-92 with her at all times, and kept extra ammunition with her, 9x19mm Parabellum ammo and the proprietary 5.8x21mm armor-piercing ammunition with bottle-necked case and pointed bullets. She like the feel of the QSZ-92 better than the 9mm. It was her good luck charm in a way, she guessed.

" Hope we don't need these." Joseph muttered and Barry nodded in agreement.

" I hope we don't either." She muttered and gently pulled her arm away from Joseph. She loaded up the gun and placed it in her holster and checked her own gun, making sure it was loaded. She quickly switched back to the Beretta.

She looked out to see they were landing in a field of tall grass. She saw Barry hand on the latch before they were even on the ground. Chris spoke calmly to Barry, though she couldn't make up the words in her scrambled mind and over the whipping blades.

Each one of the members jumped out of the cabin and into the grassy field. She insistently smelled the burning fuel and the smoke. She coughed lightly, trying to keep the smell out of her nostrils.

They started to head north, Wesker and Chris behind and to Barry's left, Jill, Joseph, and herself to the right. They quickly went through the trees. When they broke to the clearing, she saw the downed 'copter which were in the shadows of grass and trees.

" It's dead ahead." Barry shouted.

Charlies' mind began to speed up and her heart rate began to becoming overly fast. They all began to run towards the smoking mess. She kept right behind Chris and Wesker as Barry was already there. Jill and Joseph soon followed behind.

The 'copter was undamaged from what she could see. The most damage was to the railing, which was slightly bent from a force landing but that was it. It was also empty, but their equipment was still there.

" This doesn't make since." She placed a finger to her chin as she bit her lip. " Why would they just leave, and especially without their equipment?"

" I don't know, but we're going to find out." Wesker nodded towards everyone. "Joseph check out the helicopter. The rest of you, I want you to spread out. See if there's any clues, shell casings, signs of struggle-you find anything, report back to me. Stay alert."

She glanced down and noticed something. Grass was torn and bent around her. Kneeling down, she pulled out her own light pen, and examined her findings. She was surprised to see dog prints in the dirt and a few feet away was a boot print.

" Circle out, people, three meters apart, widen as we go!"

" Captain. I want to speak to you real quick." She motioned her hand for him to come over.

" What is it Ms. Foxx?" He crouched next to her. " Did you find something?"

" If I didn't then I wouldn't have called you over." She pointed the light at the spot and traced her left index finger, in the air, around the paw print. " It's a paw print. A medium to a large size dog from the looks of it. I suggest a rottweiler."

" You think this does with the missing Bravos?"

" The paw marks are smeared here, indicating that it was chasing something or one." She explained.

" Couldn't it been a rabbit?" He questioned, she could tell he was thinking what she at first thought.

" Doesn't seem like it Captain." She then pointed to a boot-print. " It was chasing after one of our guys." She stood as did he. " If we don't find them within the hour, I say we check out the Spencer estate. They might have headed there for protection."

" Let's get the perimeter up."

She nodded and got into place. She stood between Chris and Jill as she slowly moved out, searching.

Crunching of dead leaves were heard as they moved out more and more. She glanced at every piece of grass and every inch of the ground as she searched for some clue to where Bravo could be. Her eyes were making it hard to adjust to the very little light they had. It was getting dark soon and they wouldn't be able to continue the search properly.

" Hey! Over here!" Joseph's shout, his voice high and cracking, fear clearly in it.

She turned and jogged quickly back with the others. Joseph was in a crouch as his shadowy form began to stand, holding what looked like a S.T.A.R.S. handgun and a curl hand around it. He screamed and dropped it.

She sprinted over and pulled out her 9mm and readied it, she clicked off the safety.

She heard a low snarl from behind him. She drew out the weapon and aimed as a shadowy figure came hurtling towards him.

" Joseph! Get out of there!" She pulled the trigger three times, hitting its target as the blasts of bullets hit its skull.

Two more came at him as he tried to turn to shoot. She tried to shoot again, when she felt the gun jam. He screamed as he was tackled down and the beasts began to tear at him. She trembled, her heart slamming into her chest as blood and flesh was torn from her comrade. Her mind went blank, unable to process the event that was happening before her.

" Joseph!" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

" Charlie! To the 'Copter now!"

She turned to see Chris waving her over as Jill already sprinted to the running group. She took two steps, but was stopped by a shadowy figure, only ten feet away. It was blood covered dog, or what was left of a dog.

The face was half torn off, the skull glistening in the moonlight as the clouds drifted. The rib cage showed from the left side and pieces of glistening red muscles showed from the hind-legs. It snarled as blood dripped from its fanged mouth.

Her eyes widen in horror as she saw a mirror reflection in Chris' face. She looked to her right and remembered the mansion. She looked back at the dog as it crept towards her. She quickly switched guns and turned to run.

" Get out of here Chris!" She yelled and sprinted towards the mansion, thinking through her mental map. " Get back-up! I'll be at the mansion!"

" Charlie wait!"

She pushed past the bushes and twigs as branches slashed at her body. She felt her skin beginning to bruise and some blood trickling down from small cuts. She saw the estate as she grew closer when she tripped over a large rock that was hidden in the tall grass.

She fell on her face, deserving a bloody nose. She noticed that the dog had leaped over her at the same time. She aimed her gun and fired four times at the right hind-leg. The dog fell to its side as the bullets slammed into the showing muscle tissue.

She pushed herself up as the dog scrambled to its feet. She held her breath and aimed for the head. One shot and it yelped. Dead.

She ran, her right ankle screaming and causing her to limp slightly. She finally made it to the entrance and pushed through. She slammed the door behind her and looked around, gasping for air as sweat dripped down her face from the humid heat out the night.

The main entrance of the building was huge and expensive looking. The floor was covered in gray speckled marble and there was a couple of vases by the doors, either side of the door, and by a large set of stair.

She took deep breathes as she seen that she was safe. She shut her eyes for a moment to think.

" My ass that they boarded this place up. It looks well kept and the lights are on for God sake!" She muttered.

She unclasped her radio from her holster and switched it on, looking around carefully. Static erupted the room as she turned the volume up, her eyes studied for any movement, She held down the button on the side, cutting off the static.

" This is Charlotte Foxx from S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. Alpha has been attacked by dog like creatures and I'm taking refuge in the Spencer Estate in sector twenty-two." She spoke quickly. " Does anyone copy?"

There was a hiss of static and she waited a little longer for a response...nothing.

" Shit! Please someone respond!" She started to shake badly as she closed her eyes. " This place doesn't seem normal and we need he-"

 _Thump!_

Her eyes shot open and her body tensed to the sudden sound of the quiet building. She limped carefully towards the door to her left where the sound came from, clasping the radio back on her belt as she went. She raised her gun up and opened the door. She shut the door behind her and found herself in a dinning area. A fire at the far end of the rich looking dinning hall. A grandfather clock ticked to the right against the wall, halfway between the overly long table. Two swords hung over the fire place and a closed door to the right. Above was a second floor, but she had no clue of how to get up there.

She lowered her gun and jogged to the other side of the room towards the door. She pressed her side against the door, the knob in her right and the gun in her left. She pressed her ear against the door to try to hear anything.

She sniffed the air and gagged. A foul odor was coming from the other side. She remembered when she was walking from school and found a rotting animal on the side of the road. It was there for days and the stench was similar to the one she smelled now.

 _Dead rats?_

She tried to reason with the thought and hoped it was.

She slowly opened the door and a well-lit room slowly came into her view. She saw a man leaning over something. His skin look deathly pale and patches of hair was gone. His shirt ripped and stained red. He looked ill.

 _Maybe he was an Umbrella maintenance man and was attacked by the dogs. Could be rabies._

" Sir?" She aimed the gun at the torso. " Sir, are you ok?"

The man turned around. It wasn't human. Tears of flesh hung, clenched in its mouth. His eyes were filmed and the stench grew strong from him. His face was smeared in blood and-

She gagged, her stomach suddenly feeling sick. " Don't move!"

The creature began to come towards her.

" Don't move!" It reached out for her.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Her body trembled at the man, unsure what to do.

She pulled the trigger hitting him in the lung. He kept moving. She aimed for the heart and shot. It didn't even flinch.

" What the-" She aimed for the heart again and pulled. Crimson blood splattered as the bullet made contact and its body crumpled to the ground. " What are these things?"

 _Zombies. A virus of some sort cause this-_

The door burst open from behind her, causing her to spin and aim the gun at the moving object. To her relief, it was Chris.

" Charlie, are you OK?" He lowered his gun from her head. " I heard gun shots."

" Oh god, Chris." She breathed lowering her own gun. " There's something really wrong with this place. We seriously need to get out of here. Now!"

" Let's report back to the others. You can-" His eyes went wide, cutting his sentence short.

She felt a hand grip her ankle and she looked back to the crawling creature she shot. She pulled back and stumbled into Chris, him catching her with one arm. The other held the gun and fired, a clear head shot, blood sprayed her boots along with a piece of flesh. A red pool of blood flooded around her boot.

" Shit!" She breathed not moving, terrified of what she was seeing. " I shot him three times in fatal spots."

" What are they?"

She gave a small scoff, frowning. " Cannibals like in my theory?"

" I guess you're right about that theory." He muttered, helping her straight.

" Wish I wasn't." She muttered.

She crouched down and pulled out a small plastic bag, a cotton swab, a glass tube, and tweezers. She swabbed the blood and placed it in the container. She then used the tweezers and took part of the flaking tissues from its bare scalp. She placed this in the plastic baggy.

" What are you doing?" Chris asked looking over her shoulder.

" I'm gathering samples so when we get out of here I can see if this is a virus." She muttered. " I didn't tell anyone this because it was unauthorized, but I took some samples on the murder victims and found something in the blood and their tissue. The activity in it didn't go well, due to the specimen was dead, but I have a theory that these things are the cause of those deaths." She stood up and placed the samples in her pouch. " That was the reason I was studying virology recently. I wanted to see if there was a viral similarity."

" That explains a lot." He nodded and tried to open the door. " Damn, it's locked."

" Yeah, that's why I'm still in here." She sighed and started to walk down the hallways. " Let's see if we can find a door that actually opens."

She readjusted her cap and headed down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3: Not One Of Them

**I do not own Resident evil, people, or plots. I only thing I own is Charlie. This is based off the novel(RE: The Umbrella Conspiracy) and some/most lines are from the book. Enjoy~**

 _Oh my God!_

Charlie let out a scream as an one armed infected pulled her down, it aiming for her neck. She held the snapping jaws away as gun shots from Chris' gun were heard. Two bodies crumble to the ground.

 _Oh God, don't let me die. Not like this!_

She felt the infected pull away, stumbling before crashing to the floor behind Chris. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her up. He aimed the gun at the zombie as it slowly moaned and pushed itself up to its, rotting, feet.

Chris pulled the trigger, but only a dry click of an empty clip came out. He cursed silently and dragged her towards the stairs.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move in the darkness above, at the top of the stair case. She pulled him to a stop and pointed. She looked down and saw another one coming towards them.

"Aw shit!" Chris snapped pulling her behind him.

She turned around to see a door behind them. Chris looked at her and went for the door.

The door jerked open and she flew forward after Chris shoved her through. She crashed to the ground and rolled to her side. A hissing was heard from behind her.

" Gah!" The door slammed behind them.

She sat up quickly to see a young girl gasping in surprise.

" Oh, no!" She reached and searched for medical supplies.

 _Oh thank God Rebecca is safe! Though she just blinded my partner._

She smiled a little as Rebecca helped Chris to a small cot that was in the room, her face was tilted red from embarrassment. Charlie stood to her feet and walked over to the two.

Chris held his hands over his eyes, red faced, and watery eyes. He sat down and Rebecca began treating him.

" Keep your eyes close and don't rub them." Her face went redder as she recognized who it was. "Tilt you head back. This is going to sting a little bit, but it's just water, okay?"

Charlie picked up the spray can that Rebecca dropped and examined it. The front label was tore, but the ingredient were still there. She looked over it quickly, scanning each word fifty times before concluding it was insect repellent.

" What was that stuff?" He asked as she damped the wet cloth over his eyes. He began to blink rapidly.

" Bug repellent is my best guess." Charlie spoke up. " The ingredients are just right for killing bugs," she sniffed the cap, lightly and coughed, " and it smells like it too."

" Yeah, that was my best guess." Rebecca nodded. " The active ingredient is probably permephrin, it's an irritant but the effect shouldn't last long. I lost my gun, and when you came in I thought-"

" Hey, it's okay Becky." Charlie placed a hand on her should trying to calm her. " You just blinded my partner that's all." She smiled jokingly then turned to Chris. " You alright Chris?"

" Eyes hurt, but I'll live." He looked up and wiping off his watery face, his eyes bloodshot. He looked to Rebecca. " Rebecca... Chambers, right?"

She nodded, her face filled with embarrassment and sorrow. " Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry-"

" Don't worry about." He said, and smiled. " Not a bad weapon, actually."

 _' I need to get away. With all that is happening, those files that Trent gave me might be in handy.'_ Charlie frowned in thought. _' I trust Chris and Rebecca, but... What if they get in danger because of this? I can't have them in anymore danger than they already are.'_ She took a deep breath. _' It might be best if I go out on my own for a bit and figure this stuff out. Chris can help protect Rebecca and Rebecca can help Chris if he get injured. That's the best I could hope for in this situation.'_ Making up her mind, Charlie reloaded her gun and headed towards the door.

A hand grabbed her wrist quickly before she could even grab the handle. She looked back quickly, knowing Chris would be interrogating her for trying to leave.

" Where do you think you're going?" Chris frowned.

" If Rebecca made it here then others must have also." She explained looking back at Rebecca. " The door was broke-in when I got here so that means someone did it. I know for a fact that Rebecca couldn't do that herself."

" That doesn't answer my question." He got to her height. " Where are you going?"

" I'm not a kid so don't treat me like one by getting down to my level." She glared. " I'm going to have a look around and see if I can find a way back to the others or find them. You stay here with Rebecca."

" You can't go out there by yourself." Rebecca walked over as grabbed her arm, nervously. " We need to stay together and you're limping."

She looked down at her ankle, knowing that it was swollen a little and hurt like hell. Though she felt more safe with the two of them, she knew she had to get away. She had to figure out this conspiracy that was dooming them at this moment, without them knowing.

 _'And to get my head screwed on right. I'm getting to emotional right now. I need to clear my head or I can put us all in danger.'_

" I think I'll be fine." She smiled lightly. " If I can survive in the forest by myself for three days with a broken leg, I think I can survive a house."

" This is different!" Chris shouted. " We're going with you."

She sighed knowing he was right, but she had to get away from them. " But this is a mission. We found one of the Bravos, but we need to get the others. Someone needs to stay with Rebecca. She weaponless and, as much as I hate to say this, you're stronger than me."

" But-"

" No buts." She interrupted him, and grinned. " I'll be fine by myself. I can out run most of these things and I'm pretty smooth on dodging.. Just take care of her, and see if you guys can find anything useful. I'm going to head up the stairs and search a little."

Chris stared at her for a moment, frowning in thought. " Fine, but be careful. I want you back here in twenty minutes. If you run into trouble, run back here."

" You got it Chris." She nodded and pulled out her Beretta and handed it to Chris. " Can you see if you can fix this. It got jammed and won't work. Let Rebecca have it."

" What about you?" Rebecca asked, her face concerned and fearful.

" I have my QSZ-92, it's more of my type of gun. It has a light-attachment." Chris took the Beretta and examined it. " I'll be back before you know it Becky."

She turned, heading for the door before reached for the metal handle. A thought struck her as her warm hand touched the cool metal of the door. She turned her head to them, her face serious.

" Before I leave, I just want to give you two a warning." She paused looking between the two who looked confused from her sudden change. " Be careful who you trust. Not just strangers, but also people you think you know. They might not be who they seem to be."

With that she readied her gun and went out the door.

" This is very weird." She muttered looking through the documents.

The device that Trent had give had a layout of the whole building, articles from the newspapers about the murderers, names, and items.

 _Knight keys, tiger eyes, four crest(Gate of new life) and East-Eagle/West-Wolf._

" I wonder what they are." She muttered. " How could he know and have this information? Is this Umbrella's doing and does he work for them?"

There was a shattering of glass off somewhere to her right and her body tensed. She stuffed the device in her pouch and drew out her gun. There was a low growl from the corner of shadows. It was a bloody canine, heading towards her slow.

" Shit. Nice doggie... good doggie." She took a step back and thought through her mental map. "Shit!"

She turned around and began to sprint through the hallways. The taps of nails and paws slamming to the wooden floor came from behind her. She took a small glance back to see the dog beginning to lunge towards her.

She stopped, sliding a few feet, and hurdled to the side behind a wall. The dog barely missed and skidded a few feet away. She lifted the gun and shot. She saw the skin and muscle tear away from the body as several bullets punched it. It yelped loudly before collapsing to its side.

" That was close." She breathed and heard the explosion of a gun from the hall behind her. " What was that?"

She ran and heard it again. It was from the last door on her left. She stopped by it and examined it.

" Who's in there?" She called and pulled at the handle. It was locked and only jingled and began to ram her shoulder into it, bruising her other shoulder. Nothing, not even a shudder.

" Charlie! Help, break the door down!" It was Jill's voice. It was panicked and terror was wavering.

" Get back!" She pulled out her gun and shot at the hinges and handle.

The door splintered and she yanked the door open. Jill was in a low crouch. She grabbed her by her wrist and used all her might. She jerked Jill to her feet and both fell to the ground. The two girls laid side-by-side , panting heavily.

" Holy shit!" She cursed loudly propped herself on her elbows, gun gripped tightly in her hand. " What the fuck happened?"

" Long story." Jill propped herself up also and looked at her. " I'm so happy you're alright. We thought- we thought-"

" I thought you guys we already gone." She nodded, knowing what she was getting at. " I was chased here and then I met up with Chris and Rebecca-"

" You seen them?" Jill looked at her, her face brightening slightly.

" Yeah, they're in this room." She nodded and then looked away. " I left them to go looking. Knowing Chris, he's probably gone along with Rebecca." She thought for a moment. " Did you check what Trent gave you."

She studied her for a moment. " It's like he knew we'd be coming here. Like he knows what's going on."

" Exactly what I thought." She nodded getting to her feet. " I think Trent is more involved in Umbrella than we expected. I want to know why though. Why is he helping us?"

" Charlie! Jill!"

They both looked over to see Barry running towards them. She grabbed Jill's hand and pulled her to her feet, she glanced over to see that the ceiling was at the ground at this point.

Her heart dropped when she saw Barry. She was delighted to see Barry, but her thought on the matter was that three people was to many to group up in this situation. If something happens she doesn't want the hall being blocked or anything.

" I guess this is my cue to leave, we'll talk about this more later.." She gave a soft, fake smile to Jill. " I need to check somethings out. We'll meet up later."

" Wait, Charlie!" Charlie ran past Barry and around the corner.

She kept running and soon came to a jog when she was sure she gotten far enough from the zombies. She pulled out her gun and started to creep towards the corner of the wall, sliding against the wall quietly.

It was brighter towards this part. There was a red carpet, that screamed at her that she saw this before. She checked her gun to see if it was loaded and readied herself. She was shaking a little, half from being scared shitless all night and the other was from lack of sleep.

She turned the corner and aimed. She lowered her gun and her eyes widened in surprised. " Chris, Rebecca. What are you guys doing here?"

" Charlie?" Chris looked up with Rebecca at his side. It looked like they were about to head to the next room.

" I thought you two were in the safe room." She began to descend down the stairs, placing her gun in the holster. " What are you doing way over here?"

" You weren't back after thirty minutes so we set out to find you!" Chris snapped, clearly angered and upset. " What the hell happened to you?"

She flinched by how sharp his voice sounded and looked away. " Sorry, I ran into some...some trouble and got a little sidetracked."

" Why the hell didn't you come back then?" Chris came towards her, eye narrow. " You've could have been killed-"

" But I wasn't!" She shouted back, irritated and hurt. Tears began to fill her eyes. " I'm here, breathing and walking and not one of them! And if I did die, there's nobody waiting at home for me!" Her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath. " Just stop worrying... It's annoying..."

She pushed past the shocked Chris and went to the door, opening it and closing it behind her.

Chris stood there in deep thought, not sure what to make of this situation. He turned to Rebecca, who looked to the floor sorrow in her youthful face.

" You know that picture on her and my desk?" Rebecca looked over to him, her voice wavering slightly. " The man in that picture was her partner in the NYPD... and her fiance. He died last month when some idiot tried to shoot her sister. He thought it was Charlie so he opened fire and Luke, her fiance, jumped and took the bullet. She told me she remembered running five blocks before she shot the man down. Luke died three days later... Don't misunderstand her. She really isn't like this usually. She's just... She's having a hard time at the moment."

Chris' stomach turned when she said the last part. " What about her family?"

" Her mom is a drug addict and Charlie disconnected herself from her family. There's nobody else... Her aunt just sends her money to help support her, but nothing..." She paused then looked up. " Well... there is Elizabeth."

Chris tilted his head and examine her. He was about to ask more until a shuttering scream came from the other room.

" Charlie!" Chris shouted and ran towards the door. He threw the door open to see Charlie struggling on the floor with a mutilated body crawling towards her. There was a second limping towards her with an rotting hand.

She back up towards the wall, her feet kicking even after her back hit the stand, causing a vase to tip and fall to her lap.

Chris lifted his gun and shot at the one walking, two shots and it was dead. He turned his gun to aim at the crawling one, but it wasn't in sight.

" Charlie! Get out of there!" Chris shouted aimed again.

Charlie studied the vase and looked back at the monster that was grabbing her ankle. With a soft grunt and shattering of glass, she hit the monster over the head with the vase. The skull cracked and the creature fell limp.

She stared, dazed, at the creature in front of her, her eyes wide. She sat there with no emotion, but her mind was rattled and her wide eyes teared up.

" Charlie!" Rebecca knelt next to her, shaking her slightly, trying to get something from her. " Charlie, are you ok? Answer me."

She shakily looked at Rebecca, her mouth twitching slightly then looked back at the creature. She recognized him, or who it use to be.

" This dumb ass." She muttered, her voice uneven as her stare didn't change. " He was very bright, but had no God damn common sense." She looked at Chris and Rebecca, who stayed quiet. " His name was Charles... Charles Patrick." She paused for a moment and then gave a pitiful look back at the dead corpses that was in her lap." He went to school with me... We were friends and... He never really had common sense, b-but, God, I never thought he'd go this low."

She shoved the limp body to the side and got to her knees. She, shakily, began to search the pockets of his lab coat for anything of use. She found two clips of ammo, a dagger, and a lock pick.

She looked up at them weakly, her face pale and looking as though she was going to be sick. " L-Let's get going... We need to find a way to get out of this shit hole..." She turned away and quickly walked away, ignoring her team.


End file.
